Puffy Heroes Haiku
by Metal Bahamut
Summary: What happens when the Puffy duo and Kaz gets sucked in the game Sonic Heroes?  A haiku adventure worth reading for.


**Puffy Heroes Haiku**

**Metal Bahamut 9/1/05**

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi of Cartoon Network and Renegade Studios; I only own my Avatars and Tarukai. That's all I have to say.

**Something happened/System Menu**

Once upon a time.

The J-pop duo gamed on.

Then something happened...

Zapped in, Yumi said,

"What the-?! Where the frick are we?!?"

This happened for real...

The story begins.

Now they need to beat the game.

To escape the game.

**Team Introduction**

First off, Team Sonic

Moderately difficult.

With all-out action!

Second, there's Team Dark.

Hardest team, experts only.

Keep a steady hand.

Third off is Team Rose.

The easiest team; child's play.

Easy to perfect.

Then, there's Chaotix.

The crack team of detectives.

Just run and find stuff.

Last is Team Puffy.

The last-entry J-Rock band.

That's all for the teams.

**The Sea Gate Tutorial/Introduction to Omochao**

Omochao flew in.

He teaches you the basics.

Yumi simply yawned...

"I know the controls!

You are more annoying than

A piece of bullpoo!"

Groups of enemies.

Too much for both to handle.

"Let's jam!" Yumi yelled!

Omo flew away.

Cut through without breaking sweat.

On to Seaside Hill!

**Seaside Hill Zone: Act One**

Ami looked around.

The ocean breeze refreshed her.

Now is time to move.

"Help me with this rock."

Ami pushed and it won't budge.

"What are we to do?"

Yumi triple-kicked.

Breaking the rocks with no sweat.

"Need a hand?" she said.

Robots come charging.

Not a problem for Yumi.

All fall to pieces.

"Lookie, the Goal Ring!"

Ami pointed, excited.

Mission Clear: Rank A!

**Ocean Palace: Act Two**

"The view is very nice!"

But Yumi had other plans.

Plans to break the door.

"Good idea, let's knock!"

Ami stood back, guards come in...

BAM! Robots fall back.

Ami points over there.

"A fan! Let's use it, Yumi;

The air will lift us!"

Landing on the path.

Yumi looked as stones rolled by.

"Run for it now, guys!"

At the level's end.

The Goal Ring is within reach!

Yumi huffed. "Too easy."

**Boss Battle 1: Egg Hawk**

Eggman rockets in

"So you're the one playing games

With my steel army!"

Yumi points, angry.

"Tell me why you zapped us here!

I'll knock your fat off!!!

Eggman didn't know

That Yumi knocked him out cold.

Quicker than my time.

Moving on next stage.

"A" rank in hand, Ami cheered.

Welcome to Zone Two.

**Grand Metropolis Zone: Act One**

Ami and Yumi

Stared at the city outset.

"Look at all the cars!"

That's what Ami said.

"No time to waste!" Yumi ran.

"Wait for me, Yumi!"

Ami giving chase.

Down the power-propelled road.

Bashing foes across.

The road ahead, blocked.

The bots are up to no good.

Both of them creamed 'em.

Forward to Act Two!

Another "A" Rank in tow.

I envy those two...

**Power Plant Zone: Act Two**

Into the heart of

The city's energy plant.

Yumi's suspicious.

"All that energy???"

"But what for?" Ami asked her.

"I just don't know yet..."

Running through the plant.

Turtles now bar the walkway.

All the same destroyed.

Now inside the tank,

Energy rises quickly.

Now run to the top!

That was way too close...

Ami, Yumi, both puffed hard.

"A" rank yet again.

**Boss Battle 2: Team Sonic and Team Chaotix.**

Odds are six to three.

Sonic Team and Chaotix

Rushed foward to fight.

Take 'em on, Yumi!

Your fighting skills unrivaled.

All fall to your feet.

Boss Battle Over.

Your sixth "A" rank in your grasp.

But things get tricky...

**Casino Park Zone: Act One**

Now, Ami, Yumi,

Even Kaz, too; you need skill

To cross the chasm.

Luckily, Kaz's got

Some whirligig to cross that

Chasm with platforms.

C'mon, lady luck!

Yumi's got triple sevens.

Pinball wizardry.

Kaz now salivates!

At least you'll get that big fat

Ring bonus in the end.

**BINGO Highway: Act Two**

Rolling down the lane.

Hitting numbers for mo' rings!

But be careful now...

A floating robot

Guards a well-hidden niche.

Too late! Yumi's trapped!!!

Kaz did Thunder Shoot.

Not bad for a manager.

Now take back your Rings!

Play Skydive Bingo!

Fall on the correct numbers

And hopefully win.

What's your ranking now?

Tally up the score with an

"A" Rank; you're so good.

**Boss Battle 3: The Robot Carnival**

Robotnik flies in.

Yumi's totally pissed now.

The battle begins!

Swarms of foes gang up.

Yumi simply made scrap metal

Out of those robots.

An endless smashing.

AmiYumi smash n'bash

Buttnik then flies off.

"Don't be excited!

Those were the easy ones, boys!

I'll win, you shall see!"

Yumi shook her fist.

"It won't be long now, Eggfat!

I'll beat your face in!"

**Rail Canyon: Act One**

Yumi, Ami, Kaz

All three grinding down the rails.

Ahead: Rail Canyon!

"Hold the B Button

You should speed up now, Yumi!"

She knew already.

"Just watch me, Ami!"

Taking off like a rocket.

Don't forget the switch!

Ami hit the switch.

Just in time, saving Yumi

From a fatal fall.

"Hey look, three switches!"

Press them all, the door opens.

Then more rail action!

"Watch out for that train!!!"

Yumi narrowly dodged it.

That was a close one.

Finally stopping

The station comes into view.

Here we come, "A" Rank!

**Bullet Station: Act Two**

Out the station now.

Our protagonists speed out.

Enemy ahead!

"What's this cannon here?"

Yumi asked. Ami jumped in.

Kaz too. "Wait for me!!!"

Fired far across.

Into a mine car.

Just hop in and ride!

Press A to jump up.

Don't let all three get knocked out.

Watch for the laser!

Yumi slams on door.

The shutter won't budge an inch.

Then all three fall down.

A transport tunnel

One more cannon shot them straight.

Right into the goal!

**Boss Battle 4: Egg Albatross**

Yumi punched her hand.

"You're gonna get yours, Eggfat!

No way off the hook."

Eggman gives the word.

"All cannons, open fire!!!"

Team Puffy gives chase.

"Ready when you are!"

Ami and Yumi nodded.

Time to knock him in!

Eggman gives retreat

Team Puffy is winning this!

Victory is theirs!!!

But all is not well.

Yumi senses something's wrong.

Eggman was a fake...

Team Puffy made haste.

A voice rasped: Puffy Data

has now been copied...

**Frog Forest Zone: Act One**

Grinding on the vine.

The girls are doing just fine

When frogs summon rain.

Deep into foliage.

Making their way by using

Mushroom trampolines.

In the deep middle.

Lies three frogs and the Goal Ring.

Perfect, as always.

**Lost Jungle: Act Two**

Deeper and darker.

The rainforest is home to

A bunch of strange stuff.

Bigger enemies

To contend with, Yumi asked,

"This guy looks real tough."

Whittling him little.

This guy has tons of HP.

Thunder Shoot stuns him.

Three cheers for Kaz, ya?

Do I sound like Wakka now?

Yumi finished him.

Whoa! Not yet; black frogs

Greeted the team's presence by

Raining acid down.

Now barring the route.

Plants, trees, all are burnt alike.

Extending the path.

Down by the river.

More black frogs and hungry croc.

Taking Puffy down.

The chase was too close.

Finally, another "A."

Ami cheered again...

**Boss Battle 5: Team Rose and Team Dark**

Another team fight.

It gets harder as they come.

Nothing but cheap shots.

Yumi gets pissed off.

Ami was knocked off the ring.

No way she'll give up.

Then the opposers

Bickered amongst each other.

Until one remained.

Yumi simply pushed.

The computer was a sock?!?

No kidding me there!

**Hang Castle: Act One**

More than halfway there,

Ami, Yumi, now creeped out;

In this strange castle.

They find the door locked.

Drop down to find a round switch.

"What just happened there?!?"

Ami inferred this:

"The castle flipped upside-down."

"I'm gonna puke now..."

Yumi felt dizzy.

Not knowing which way is up.

When they see a switch.

Going right-side up,

Yumi forgot which way's up.

She'll get used to it.

Pumpkin ghosts appeared.

The two girls were scared a lot.

Playing tricks on them.

Yumi was relieved.

The Goal Ring, just steps away.

The rank's all worth it.

**Mystic Mansion: Act Two**

Into the mansion.

The doors closes behind them.

They've scared out their wits.

Break the walls, Yumi!

Hidden goodies await you.

Then take the trolley.

Grab the Rings, not ghosts.

Poor Yumi might be knocked out.

Curse your reflexes!!!

Wall-jump the hallway.

Ami's got serious speed.

Grind the spider webs!

Magician robots

Heals others and suck your rings.

Make them scrap, Yumi!

What a waste, Eggman!

You could've put better use

To those cheap slag heaps.

Are you outside now?

The Goal Ring and the "A" Rank!

You're now in the clear!

**Boss Battle 6: Robot Storm**

Up in the tower.

Eggman await the bravest

Take on his army.

Ami was ready.

Yumi glared, "It won't be long

Until you're sushi!"

Eggman whined and yelled:

"I'm too fat to be sushi.

I'm more like pork chops."

Just a cut above.

The duo smashed, bashed, and crashed.

Leaving piles of scrap.

The hammer robot

Narrowly missed the duo.

Can't hit a beach ball.

Already toppled.

Laid waste to Eggman's robots.

Maybe they're lucky.

"That was too easy.

That was merely practice.

It's only a test."

**Egg Fleet: Act One**

"Mwahahaha!!!

You fools have made a death wish.

Welcome to my fleet!

Built by my two hands,

Its power's unmatched throughout.

The world's in my hands!!!"

Yumi retorted:

"We'll take down your fleet, Eggman!

Your luck's running out."

Zooming on the deck,

Running from cannon fire.

Flying up sky high.

Eggman's genius fleet

All built by his own two hands.

All that work wasted.

Grinding down sky rails.

Blowing up mechs here and there.

Same with the cannons.

Watch the red markings!

Ami, Yumi, Kaz, watch out!

Or you're cannon bait.

It took long enough

Before the Goal Ring's in sight.

Armed and well-guarded.

Ami, Yumi, now

Rock out with guitars, blasting

Everything in sight.

Proximity cleared.

So is the stage, scores to boot.

One more "A" to go!

**Final Fortress: Act Two**

Deep in Eggman's land.

The heart and pride of his ship.

Final Stage ahead!

The base, straight ahead.

The Puffy band now make a

Decisive attack!

Grinding down the rails

Laser cannons, left to right.

Opening fire!

"Eggman must be bored

To build this many steel ships.

He needs a hobby."

Upon Yumi's word,

Guards swarm with giant toothpicks.

Poking her around.

Ami, guitar out.

Decibel Burst sliced the guards

Like samurai blade.

Yumi took revenge

Blasting the guards, enraged with

Samurai fury.

Swish, slash, down they go.

Guards, now useless piles of scrap.

Now face the fury!

Close to the finish,

Eggman's last attempt to stop

The trio dead cold.

His attempt then failed.

The Goal Ring now in the clear.

One last boss awaits...

**Boss Battle 7: The Egg Emperor**

The Big Boss is here.

Puffy's gonna take him out.

Then they will be free.

"Fight for your freedom?

Ami, Yumi, Kaz, now it's

Time to meet your end!"

Eggman saying that,

He flies off, they must give chase.

Or face his toothpick.

Run, chase, and grab stuff.

Level up, build your Team Blast

And show him your best!

High levels, rock on!

Thunder Shoot his shield, and then

Make him his finest.

Victory is close.

Ami smells cinnamon buns.

Yumi smells an "A."

Team Blast him once more.

It's Eggman's finest hour

He has now fallen.

"Defeated, can't be!

The chances' impossible!

How can I lose now?!?"

Puffy gives encore.

Yumi, Ami, Kaz, rock on!!!

You deserved that grade.

All along I cheered.

Little they know that I rooted

All this time for them.

Final Score, well done!

The credits roll, but then now...

It's not over yet!!!

**Bonus Challenge- Act One**

Now it's Bonus Time!!!

Collect the balls to build up

The Dash Gauge to run.

But time is wasting.

The balls extend your time here.

Rack up those big points!

The chaos will help you.

They'll either drop a goodie

Or they'll drop a bomb.

At the end, Yumi.

You'll earn several extra lives.

Hard-earned bonuses.

**Emerald Challenge- Act Two**

Playtime's now over.

You got an Emerald to catch.

Catch me if you can!

Get the balls, not bombs!

Bombs only hinder your shot

At the big reward!!!

Pick up the pace now!

Ami, Yumi, run like heck;

Grab that colored rock!!!

Congrats for the win.

You really earned that Emerald.

Keys to perfection!

**Final Boss: Metal Madness**

All the former teams

Run to their mechanized foe.

Yumi looked in shock.

"I've never seen this!

This boss is nothing like the

Ones we fought before."

Metal Sonic grinned:

"I am your new Robot Lord!

Bow down to me now!!!"

Yumi and Sonic

Would never bow down to him

For they have spirit.

Eggman now warned them

"Metal Sonic's super strong!

The battle's hopeless!!!"

Ami, Yumi, Kaz

Possessed all seven Emeralds

And near completion.

Eggman senses this:

"All seven Emeralds, but how???

Victory's still slim!"

Yumi smirked at him.

"After all this is over,

You'll take us home now."

Metal Madness grinned,

"Come to slay me, have you not?

You'll never return!

Give up your fate and

This will be your new home now!

You have known too much."

"We learned a secret?!?"

Yumi, Ami, both gasped as

Final Boss prepares.

"Yumi, Ami, Kaz!

To return home, you must beat

Him at his own game.

Only then, you will

Return back to where you're from.

All shall be normal."

"Metal Bahamut???"

The trio heard a faint voice

Up from the heavens.

"The fanfic author?!?"

Yumi said as Ami thought

"Was he helping us?"

"There's not much time now!

You must win against the Boss,

This story must end."

All three nodded now.

Metal Madness roared at them

Firing spines at them.

Blue nullifies Speed.

Red means Yumi is useless.

Yellow stops Kaz cold.

"So now what?" they say.

Use the other two players

To hurt him badly.

After a few rounds.

Metal Madness now takes flight

One last fight to win.

**Final Boss 2: Metal Overlord**

The Robot Kingdom

Now takes shape on Eggman Fleet.

Ruled by his steel claws.

Metal Overlord!

Dr. Nefarious would

Be smiling right now.

Talk is cheap, let's fight!

Super Sonic leads the way.

Alongside Tails, Knux.

Wittling him down fast.

A little help from Puffy

Keep high your Ring count!

Brave into battle.

The Overlord throws at them

Ships, spines, and crystals.

But no junk is par

To the power of teamwork.

The fatal blow dealt.

Now begins his end.

Metal Sonic Overlord

Defeated; Rank A!

**Back home again**

Yumi stretched her arms.

After being stuck in SH,

It's great to be back.

Ami hopped, happy.

"You finally beat the game!

You can rest easy."

As if all's normal.

Yumi smiled, satisfied that

Victory's well earned.

A sudden email!

The duo opened it up

Message from SEGA!

**100 Complete!!!/Here we go again...**

Congratulations!!!

100 Complete!

Attained All "A" Ranks.

Play Super Hard Mode!

Worthy gamer, take this chance

And prove me your skill!!!

Ami said "What's wrong?"

Yumi slapped her head, saying:

"Oh no, not again!"

**Team Puffy's Ending Scene/Puffy End Theme**

Saying that sentence.

Yumi then naps, tired of

Sonic Heroes now.

Game complete, what now?

Good thing they have memory card;

Otherwise, they're screwed!

All this won't be true

If Puffy AmiYumi

Didn't have one thing...

This Radical Faith

The force that truly won was

Just Puffy Power!

**The end. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
